Enhanced Whipmanship
The ability to use a whip with great skill. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Soubenjutsu *Whip Mastery *Whip Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to able to demonstrate natural aptitude for the way of the whip. The user is able to wield a whip with great proficiency in range, accuracy and speed allowing them to perform feats such as wrapping then pulling things or bringing them closer, binding their opponents, scaring/lashing opponents, binding then snatching other's weapons, swinging from high altitudes and slicing the flesh of their enemies when striking at great speed. Applications *Bind your enemies by entangling them. *Cutting *Attack from a distance. *Wide area attacks taking down multiple opponents. Variations *Tentacle Extension *Whip Sword Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *Whip Generation *Whip Manipulation *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Whip-shaped Energy Beam Emission Limitations *Mostly used for long ranged user may be at a disadvantage at close range. Known Users See Also: Whip It Good Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Franzi.png|Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney) is well known for showing her attitude with her whip and using the word "fool" and variations of it Rose Shikai.jpg|Rose (Bleach) is shown to be quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. Renji's Hihiō Zabimaru.gif|Renji Abarai (Bleach) Cirucci_wielding_Golondrina.png|Circucci Sanderwicci (Bleach) wielding her Golondrina, a whip with the function of a sword that can bifurcate her opponent and curve its path. Rosemon.jpg|Rosemon (Digimon) is so skilled in wielding her throned whip, that she can cause anyone to submit to her. Vampire_Killer.jpg|The Vampire Killer (Castlevania), the Belmont clan's legendary whip, is able to harm any vampiric or demonic entity, even divine beings such as Death himself. DQVIII_Jessica.jpg|Jessica Albert (Dragon Quest) Lucy_summons_Celestical_Spirit.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Forte_stollen.jpg|Forte Stollen (Galaxy Angels) File:Nemesis_Whip_(God_of_War).jpg|Kratos (God of War) with the Nemesis Whip. KRDr-Mashinchasercobra.png|Mashin Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive) with his Busou Chaser Cobra Form Ferham megaman x command mission.png|Ferham (Mega Man X: Command Mission) utilises an electromagnetic whip. Iva_vs_Sadi-chan.jpg|Sadi-Chan (One Piece) displaying her impressive whip skills against Emporio Ivankov. NeylaSly2 Artwork.png|Neyla (Sly Cooper) was arguably a pro with her whip. Steven Universe Amethyst.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) Raikoben_H.png|Raikoben (Valkyrie Crusade) Harpie_lady_30_7.jpg|The Harpy Sisters (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Rond Radom.gif|The spell Rondo Radomu lets Zofis (Zatch Bell!) generate a line of explosive energy. He can move the energy like a whip, detonating whatever he strikes. Applejack_lasso_stage_S1E06.png|Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Kai (Kung Fu Panda).jpg|Kai (Kung Fu Panda) Agent Whiskey whip.gif|Agent Whiskey (Kingsman) ues whip against his opponents. Gang Ryong (Gosu) Whip.jpg|Sa Paecheon (Gosu), master martial artist and a dangerously ruthless dual whip wielder uses legendary Flying Venom Steel Whips. Kurama's Rose Whip.gif|Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) is highly skilled with his Rose Whip. Anton Vanko (Whiplash).jpg|Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Marvel Comics) Alex Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries